Concilies van Lateranen
Er zijn in de geschiedenis verschillende Concilies van Lateranen geweest, waarop de Katholieke Kerk belangrijke besluiten nam, soms met grote maatschappelijke gevolgen, zoals het Vierde Lateraans Concilie in 1215, waar de bisschoppelijke inquisitie werd ingesteld om arbitraire vervolging tegen te gaanYves Bruley, L'Histoire du Catholicisme, p. 52, Que sais-je ?, 2004. Deze concilies werden gehouden in het pauselijke Lateraanse paleis te Rome. Eerste Lateraans concilie Het Concilie van Lateranen I (1123) te Rome is het eerste concilie in het Westen na het schisma van 1054. Het werd samen geroepen door Paus Callixtus II. De behandelde onderwerpen waren de investituurstrijd en het concordaat van Worms (1122). Er was ook een sterke behoefte om de sociale en religieuze problemen kritisch te bekijken. Besluiten van dit concilie: *Het concordaat van Worms werd goedgekeurd. Bisschoppen en prelaten worden op canonieke wijze gekozen, maar blijven tevens wereldlijke bestuurders. *Kerkregels van verschillende aard werden uitgevaardigd. Tweede Lateraans concilie Het Concilie van Lateranen II (1139) te Rome werd samengeroepen door paus Innocentius II. Bernardus van Clairvaux en meer dan duizend bisschoppen namen eraan deel. Het doel van dit concilie was een einde te maken aan het schisma dat was ontstaan door de verkiezing van de inmiddels overleden Anacletus II en zijn opvolger Victor IV als tegenpaus. Innocentius had eerder al toegezegd Victor en zijn aanhangers hun kerkelijke ambten te laten behouden wanneer zij hem trouw zouden zweren. Hoewel Victor en zijn volgelingen op 29 mei 1138 aan die voorwaarde hadden voldaan, kwam Innocentius op het concilie zijn toezegging niet na en onthief hij Victor en zijn aanhangers uit hun ambten. Dit kwam hem op felle kritiek te staan van Bernard van Clairvaux. Verder werden op het Tweede Lateraans concilie regels in verband met kerkelijke orde en tucht opgesteld. Gehuwden mochten niet gewijd worden tot subdiaken en mochten ook niet toegelaten worden tot de hogere wijdingen. Wie gewijd was, mocht niet meer huwen. Derde Lateraans concilie Het Concilie van Lateranen III (1179) te Rome werd samengeroepen door paus Alexander III. De reden tot dit concilie was het pausschisma door keizer Frederik Barbarossa in stand werd gehouden ter vergroting van zijn politieke macht in Italië. Bedoeling was ook door reorganisatie de misbruiken te beteugelen. Besluiten van dit concilie: *De Paus zal vanaf nu gekozen worden tijdens een conclaaf met een tweederdemeerderheid van de stemmen uitgebracht door de kardinalen. *De katharen in Zuid- Frankrijk worden in de ban gedaan. De Waldenzen worden niet veroordeeld. Vierde Lateraans concilie Het Vierde Lateraans Concilie (het 12e algemene concilie, van 11 tot 30 november 1215) te Rome werd samengeroepen door paus Innocentius III. Het was het grootste concilie van de middeleeuwse Kerk en verenigde bijna 1500 bischoppen en abten vanuit de gehele wereld, zelfs vanuit Constantinopel en Syrië. Dit twaalfde algemene concilie wordt gezien als het belangrijkste van de middeleeuwse concilies. Het was een groot succes voor Innocentius III. Het was het eerste concilie waar naast bisschoppen ook andere geestelijken en ook wereldlijke gezagdragers aanwezig waren, een teken dat het pauselijke gezag was toegenomen. In drie plenaire zittingen werden 71 decreten aangenomen Constitutions of the Fourth Lateran Council. Er werden harde woorden gesproken over het beperkte resultaat van de Derde Kruistocht en vooral het rampzalige verloop van de Vierde Kruistocht, die was uitgelopen op de inname van het Byzantijnse Constantinopel, hetgeen uiteindelijk alleen maar de moslims in de kaart speelde. De overige behandelde onderwerpen betroffen ketterijen, waaronder die der Albigenzen en Waldenzen en de triniteitsleer van Joachim van Fiore (2-3), de verkondiging en het onderwijs (10-11), nieuwe orden (13), de hervorming van de clerus (14-19), de jaarlijkse biecht- en communieplicht (21), het beneficiewezen (23-33 en 53-62), het huwelijk (50-51), maatregelen tegen joden en Saracenen (67-70) en de voor 1217 voorgenomen nieuwe kruistocht (71). Het woord transsubstantiatie - als omschrijving van de verandering van brood en wijn tijdens de eucharistie - werd voor het eerst in een conciliedocument gebruikt. Het concilie voerde de jaarlijkse paasbiecht en paascommunie in. Het concilie was van mening dat er meer aandacht moest komen voor de priesterlijke taken van prediking en zielzorg. Het canoniek recht werd de wet van de Kerk. De bisschoppelijke inquisitie werd geautoriseerd. Het concilie nam ook politieke besluiten: de Duitse keizer Frederik II werd er erkend. Verder werden de verboden verwantschapgraden beperkt van zeven naar vier. Dat betekent dat men mocht trouwen met iedereen die verder verwant was dan achterachterneef of nicht. De kruisboog werd verboden omdat dit een duivels wapen zou zijn. Illustratief voor het belang van dit concilie is het feit dat twee middeleeuwse juristen, Vincentius Hispanus en Johannes Teutonicus, een speciaal commentaar schreven op de constituties ervan. Vijfde Lateraans concilie Het Concilie van Lateranen V (1512 - 1517) te Rome werd samengeroepen door paus Julius II en door paus Leo X bekrachtigd. De behandelde onderwerpen waren de behoefte aan hervormingen van het kerkelijk bestuur, het ontstaan van een atheïstische filosofie, de wrijvingen tussen de bisschoppen en de kloosterorden. Men was ook niet gelukkig met het door koning Lodewijk XII van Frankrijk in 1511 bijeengeroepen concilie in Pisa. Dit concilie veroordeelde de filosofie van Averroes (1126-1198). Het concilie van Pisa (1511) werd ongeldig verklaard. De rechten van de bisschoppen werden omschreven. Er werden verbeterde decreten afgekondigd. Literatuur * R. Foreville, Latran I, II, II et Latran IV (Hist. des conc. oecum. 6; 1965) Externe links * Third Lateran Council (1179), Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 * Fourth Lateran Council (1215), Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 Lateranen Categorie:Geschiedenis van Rome cs:Lateránský koncil de:Laterankonzil en:Lateran council es:Concilio de Letrán fi:Lateraanikonsiili it:Concilio Laterano ja:ラテラン公会議 pl:Sobory laterańskie sv:Laterankoncilierna